


Secret of the White Lion

by LyeInWeight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AI, Dead Space AU, Found Footage, Horror, Kinda, Salvagers, Zombie AU, also kinda - Freeform, like there are zombie like creatures in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: These are all known files relating to Salvage Expedition 8416, of the crew code-named Voltron. The third team sent on an expedition to salvage and explore the wrecked deep space station known as the White Lion, they encountered many dangers and mysteries, including rebooting AIs, young women trapped in suspended animation, strange dangerous creatures, and the remnants of the teams that came before them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



_These are all known data files relating to Salvage Expedition 8416, arranged in rough chronological order. This data is considered level theta security, accessible to training staff, auditing team, and budget committee. All footage, recordings and other data are considered property of Garrison Inc., and any attempts to distribute beyond Garrison Inc. or to non-approved staff is considered a fireable and fineable offense, as outlined in Employee Handbook guideline set B § 3.1._

**FILE 8416-1: CAPTAIN LOG, DATED 43347.2**  

KEITH: Today marks first day of voyage of Salvage Crew 564C44, designation “Voltron.” We are enroute to wrecked deep space station White Lion, in the Altaen system. [pause, then in strained voice] We are the second team to be sent to this wreck.

Crew onboard this ship consists of communication, analyst, and tech expert Katie “Pidge” Holt; engineer, botany expert, and transport specialist Hunk Garrett, and medical officer Lance McClain. And, of course, myself: Captain and team leader Keith Kogane. Salvage mission to The White Lion is considered highly dangerous, and all logs will be recorded and transferred back to Garrison outpost nightly, so as to determine what dangers can be expected.

Projected travel time is two movements. Upon encountering The White Lion, the ship will engage in suspended flight, and we will dock transport ship B on the far flank of the wreck. Primary mission goals are to document stability of The White Lion, note significant salvage onboard, collect data relating to the prior history and eventual break down of the station, and to record any significant dangers. Secondary goals will be to sample any biological specimens, and to attempt to outline the scope of any alien technology. Recovery of previous crews is encouraged, but not-[another pause, followed by a sigh] not expected.

[Another, longer pause.] Um, I think that’s everything? How do people usually finish these out?

[pause]

This is Captain Kogane, signing out? Oh, god, that sounds so stu-

[END AUDIO FILE] 

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-2: RECOVERED FOOTAGE FROM MED BAY, DATED 43352.6**  

[Lance is standing over Keith with a device in his hand, scanning him. He looks at the information, frowns, and then checks against a tablet in his other hand.]

LANCE: Hm.

KEITH: What? What is it?

LANCE: Something’s off about one of your readings. Your vitamin E levels are really low, despite the supplements.

KEITH: Is it bad?

LANCE: Nah, it’s just weird. I’ll just adjust your vitamin intake- [he glances down at the tablet] Wait. You’ve got a taurine deficiency?

KEITH: A what?

LANCE: Taurine. It’s an amino acid. You should be making it on your own, and the fact that you aren’t is very troubling. It’s bad enough that it should have come up on your pre-mission check-ups, I wonder why they missed it...

KEITH: What pre-mission check-up?

LANCE: Uh, the one everyone has before they undertake missions? You know, go to the medical offices, get, like, a whole liter of blood drawn, do eye tests?

[Keith just looks confused.]

LANCE: Are you telling me you haven’t been doing pre-mission health checks? How the hell does that work? You could be carrying all kinds of diseases, and we wouldn’t even know!

KEITH: I’m not carrying any diseases!

LANCE: That you know of! Geez, some sort of captain you are.  
KEITH: Hey!

LANCE: Unfortunately, captain Kogane, you’re locked in medbay until I clear you.

KEITH: You can’t lock me in here! I’m your captain!

LANCE: Medical officers can overrule the captain if they can demonstratively prove that it’s for the well-being of the crew. Which it is. So get comfy, Captain. I’m not letting you out of here until I run the full gambit of medical tests. Computer, initate code 42891, access code Blue Paladin…

[END OF VIDEO]

* * *

**FILE 8416-3: EMAIL TO COLLEEN HOLT FROM KATIE HOLT, DATED 43353.4**  

Dear Mom,

We’re getting close to The White Lion now. Things on ship have been relatively similar to previous missions. We eat, we discuss the plan for the salvage, we eat some more, we go over information, we sleep. Very boring. I think if I hadn’t brought some of my own work I might have gone nuts.

Captain Keith was trapped in the medbay for a whole day, yesterday. Apparently Lance (the medical officer with us) quarantined him in there because he skipped the pre flight checks. The captain doesn’t seem too happy about having been locked up in there, but then again Keith doesn’t seem too happy about anything. Did you know he knew Shiro before they went on mission? He didn’t seem like he wanted to share too many details, but I guess they lived together or something. I called him Captain to his face, but he didn’t seem happy about that either. Maybe it’s because he’s so young? He seems new to the whole leading a team thing.

The engineer, Hunk, is pretty nice, if a bit nosy. He tried to read my journal and he found that picture of Matt and I. I don’t think he realized who Matt was, though. Still, he and I have been going over some of the readings Dad and all them sent back before they disappeared, and he’s just as confused as I am.

Have you guys found anything about that back at the Central command? You mentioned you and some other analysts looking at it last time I talked to you.

How is everything back at home? Are you and Gunther doing alright? I miss both of you a lot.

I hope you understand why I decided to go on this mission, Mom. I know you weren’t happy when I left, but you understand, right? Somebody has to find Dad and Matt. I know they’re still on that ship. They have to be.

I love you, Mom. I’ll bring them both home. I promise.

Pidge

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-4: RECOVERED FOOTAGE FROM TRANSPORT SHIP B, DATED 433357.4**  

[Keith sits at the front of the transport ship, with Hunk in the engineer’s seat and Pidge in the communications chair. Lance sits in a chair pulled out from the wall, with a medical bag on his lap. From the screen, a large station, broken in half, is visible.]

KEITH: We’ll be landing soon.

LANCE: Finally! This is the most uncomfortable seat in the world.

[Keith shoots him a glare from over his shoulder. Lance just grins back.]

KEITH: Pidge, can you attempt to communicate with the previous transport ships?

PIDGE: Already did. No answer.

KEITH: Yeah, didn’t think it would be that easy. Alright, I’m preparing for landing.

[Keith turns the controls, and the ship turns. Suddenly, red lights flash on the screen, and Keith tries to jerk the controls, but they won’t move. The ship rapidly picks up speed.]

KEITH: Hunk, what’s going on?!

HUNK: I don’t know! The engines have shut down and the controls aren’t even communicating with the rest of the system.

KEITH: What do the diagnostics say?

HUNK: It’s like we’re being caught in some sort of magnetic force or something along those lines. It caused enough stress that the engines gave out.

KEITH: Can you fix it?

HUNK: I can try!

[Hunk rapidly presses a few buttons on the console. His hands are shaking. The ship continues to gain speed, coming closer and closer to the hull of the White Lion.]

HUNK: Got it!

[Keith yanks up on the controls, and the ship pulls away from the White Lion, but still remains fairly close to the hull. Everyone sighs in relief.]

HUNK: Shouldn’t have anymore problems from the magnetic force, now.  I managed to-

KEITH: Save me the technobabble, please? I need to get the ship back on course.

HUNK: Right. Sorry.

[A loud roar is heard in the distance. Before Keith can pull the controls, the video cuts out.]

[END OF VIDEO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the most interesting chapter, but we have to set up a few things.
> 
> This worked is written for an AU that Radioactivesupersonic (aka Clockie) posted on [Tumblr.](http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/172332936730/who-wants-a-voltron-au-to-writedrawdo-whatever) The AU is very cool and so is Clockie, so go check them out!
> 
> Specific chapter notes, in order of appearance:
> 
> This specific style of found footage work is based on a podcast I listen to called the White Vault. It's very cool, has a lot of horror elements, so I thought it could translate nicely to this specific story. The expedition number is from the two main series in Voltron, specifically in both their starting years (84 for GoLion/Defender of the Universe, 16 for VLD).
> 
> The dates are based on the [star dates from Star Trek](http://mentalfloss.com/article/68741/how-do-star-trek-stardates-work) (specifically TNG) because I'm a huge nerd and because normal dates aren't "spacey" enough. If you know how star dates work in TNG, you'll realize that this technically takes place in the same time period as TNG, because again, huge nerd. The timing is based on the words used in VLD (movement, phoeb, etc.), but the exact match-up to Earth counterparts is different. I just made it a base ten system because it's way easier. If you want a specific list of how I matched them up hit me up on [my Tumblr](thedayofstoryandsong.tumblr.com) and I'll include all my crazy weird math and stuff.
> 
> The code Keith gives for the team (564C44) just means VLD in hex. The name for the space station comes from the VLD episode "White Lion," obviously. (The title is from the DOTU episode.) I debated upon naming it the Castle of Lions, but I thought that the White Lion fit better and was less of a mouthful.
> 
> I wanted a "Galra are cats" joke in here, thus the scene between Lance and Keith. [Cats lack the ability to create taurine](https://www.petmd.com/cat/nutrition/evr_ct_cat_nutritional_needs_different?page=2), so they require it in their diet. It won't get mentioned in fic, but Keith's normal diet is almost entirely meat based, with very little vegetables, so he usually makes up his taurine there. Mission diets, however, are strictly controlled based on species needs. They, of course, think Keith is human, so he eats more vegetables. Most of my Galra physiology and other miscellaneous Galra stuff comes from [Clockie's theories](http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/172343057765/do-you-have-a-tag-for-your-galra-biology-talk-im), so if you want to see more, check them out. (Will I plug Clockie at every opportunity here? Probably. I love their posts.)
> 
> Colleen (Pidge's mom, obviously) works for the Garrison, based on a super old post by (you guessed it) Clockie, which I can't find right now. Basically Colleen is more bad ass and she would feature more in this fic if it made sense for her to. Gunther is the Holt's dog.
> 
> This isn't really a research kind of note, but please give me some leniency on the "magnetic force" thing. I have no idea how science or spaceships work, so I'm making up some silly technobabble that sounds relatively reasonable. It's not going to feature much.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I try not to set update schedules for myself in general, but I'm really hoping to get this one out on a fairly regular basis. I like the found footage format in general, and I hope it works for you guys as well! I apologize for my almost-as-long-as-the-story notes, but I like to share my research with everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**FILE 8416-5: FOOTAGE FROM HELMET, REG. LANCE MCCLAIN, DATED 433357.5**

[Red lights flash on the ceiling of the transport ship. A stray wire sparks and flashes near the helmet. The scene jostles slightly as Lance groans and raises his head. We can see Hunk, slumped over the engineer’s controls, and Keith’s arm in the pilot’s chair.]

LANCE: Ouch. Note to self: being in a ship crash in _not_ fun. Anyone else awake?

PIDGE: I am.

LANCE: Great. Better start making sure everyone else is alive.

[He moves over to Hunk, and carefully raises Hunk’s arm off the console. Lance nods, and then sets a scanner on his arm over Hunk’s body. The scanner flashes, and Lance nods again. He slowly brings Hunk’s head off the controls, and opens each eyelid and shines a light in each eye. He sighs with relief.]

LANCE: Well, let’s hope everyone else is as relatively okay as you, buddy. Pidge, how ya feeling?

PIDGE: Great, thanks for asking. Weather’s real nice. I was in a ship crash, how do you _think_ I’m feeling.

LANCE: Geez, no need to get snappy with me. Let me scan you and check you over.

[He repeats his actions with Pidge, and she frowns and blinks rapidly at the light in her eyes.]

LANCE: Sorry about that. Have to check for neurological issues, the scanner doesn’t always catch them. You’re about as fine as you can be. A bit bruised, but otherwise good. The crash was probably more towards Hunk’s end. Hunk’s got a hard head, though. Only a minor concussion for him.

PIDGE: Great. Awesome.

[Lance moves over to Keith, and begins the same checks. As he’s checking Keith’s eyes, Keith suddenly jerks awake and away from Lance.]

LANCE: Welcome back to the land of the living, Captain. Careful with your head, you’ve got a pretty nasty concussion. Can you tell me your name, the current date, and what happened to you?

KEITH: Keith Kogane, stardate 433357, and we were in a crash.

LANCE: Alright, your cognition seems fine to me. The hand scanner shows no signs of brain bleeds or swelling, but I’ll try and see if my larger scanner still works just to make sure. I would stand up slowly, sometimes nausea-

[Keith stands up, and immediately buckles over and vomits.]

LANCE: -can be caused by concussions. Gross. Hunk, you up yet?

HUNK: Ughhh. Five more minutes, mom.

LANCE: No can do, good buddy. Gotta make sure your brain’s not bleeding. Can you tell me your name, the date, and where we are?

HUNK: Hunk Garrett, 433357, on a crashed spaceship near a space station.

LANCE: I think “on” would be a better description of our position relative to said station, but good, that’s all correct. Now, where did my med-bag go?

[The camera spins wildly as Lance turns back and forth, looking for the bag. Suddenly, it tips sideways as Lance crashes to the floor.]

HUNK, PIDGE, and KEITH: Lance!

LANCE: I’m-ow!-I’m fine. Must've gotten hit in my ankle at some point-oh, there’s my bag! Pidge, it’s next to you, can you throw it at me?

[His bag comes flying into frame, landing next to him.]

LANCE: Thanks. I’ll just tape my ankle up, and get the scanner set to check you two…

[END OF VIDEO] 

* * *

 

**FILE 8416-6: REPAIRED VIDEO FOOTAGE FROM THE WHITE LION, DATED 433357.6**

_Note: This footage was scavenged from barely working cameras aboard The White Lion. It has been repaired to the best of our abilities, but any artifacting/playback problems are a result of the faulty recording, and not your terminal._

[The salvage team is walking down a deserted hallway of The White Lion. Pidge and Hunk scan the walls with handheld devices, while Keith scans the area around them with his eyes. Lance is walking next to him, scanning him with a handheld med scanner every few minutes.]

KEITH: Would you stop that?!

LANCE: Sorry. The main scanner showed no signs of serious brain damage, but I’m still worried it might be broken. Aggression can be a sign of significant neurological issues, you know.

KEITH: The only aggression I’m feeling is from the scanner in my face.

LANCE: Alright, alright, don’t get your boxers in a twist. Or are you a briefs man?

[Keith just glares at him.]

LANCE: Ooh, boxer briefs? I feel it, man. Don’t let the strict binary of the underwear manufacturers get you down.

[Keith huffs with frustration and walks a bit faster, putting himself a little further down the hallway. He reaches a door and pokes at a terminal next to it, attempting to open it. Nothing happens.]

HUNK: That one a bust too?

KEITH: Looks like. I want you to scan the terminal, anyway, but I’m guessing we’re not getting through any of these doors.

[They continue down the corridor. Pidge, upon reaching the door Keith was at, scans the terminal. It beeps, and Pidge frowns.]

PIDGE: What a fun scavenging mission. Walking down the same hallway, endlessly. Forever and ever.

KEITH: Would you quit it with the dramatics? It’s only been half a varga.

PIDGE: Half a varga too long, if you ask me.

[The camera angle changes as they pass around a bend in the hallway. At the end of this hallway, two large doors with large red crosses stand. One is slightly damaged, and keeps trying to slide closed.]

KEITH: Well, that looks promising. Stick close, guys. Wouldn’t want anything nasty to grab us.

[The recording statics out for a bit, and the audio continues, though somewhat garbled in places.]

HUNK: I’ll help you w... the door. Pull on three?

KEITH: Thanks. One, two, t...e! 

[A loud noise can be heard, likely the door pulling open.]

PIDGE: What ha...ned in h..e?

LANCE: Is that bl…

[A strangled shriek can be heard, and then the audio cuts out completely. When it comes back on, Keith is being held against a wall by the throat by a large creature, with purple skin and glowing yellow eyes. It growls, saliva dripping from its fangs. Pidge and Hunk are both yelling, but every time they try to get close the creature starts lashing with its other claw at them.]

KEITH: Agh!

[A beam of blue light comes from out of view of the camera, hitting the creature in the head. It drops to the ground, a smoking hole in its temple. Keith falls to his knees, coughing. Lance comes on screen, dropping a rifle in favor of his med bag. He pulls out a scanner and starts waving it over Keith.]

PIDGE: What the hell was that?

KEITH: Nothing I ever want to see again.

[END OF VIDEO]

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-7: CAPTAIN’S LOG, DATED 43357.9**  

KEITH: [In a strained voice] First contact with The White Lion has been trying. As Transport ship B first approached, we experienced difficulty due to some sort of force, with unknown origin. Although Hunk was able to correct the issue, not long after we crashed. The events of the crash are still fuzzy to me and most of the rest of the team, although Pidge swears she saw some sort of arm through the window of the ship. I would normally doubt that, but later events have begun to make it slightly more convincing.

PIDGE: [distantly] Only slightly?!

KEITH: [Ignoring her] As we made our way through one of the intact halls of The White Lion, we discovered that some sort of security system had been engaged. Every door we passed was locked, and even our best efforts to pry them open yielded few results. Eventually we came upon what looked to be the medical bay of the station. Thankfully, the door was dented, and we were able to get it open and enter. What we saw there was, frankly, horrifying. Blood covered many of the tables and walls of the room, but there were no bodies to be seen. As we investigated the room, some sort of creature came through the still open door, and grabbed me. It was large, with thick claws and glowing eyes. Its face was animalistic.

[He takes a deep breath, as if steadying himself.]

Thankfully, Lance was able to shoot it, and it dropped me. He’s running as many test as he can on it now, but so far we have no clue as to either its makeup, or its intentions, though I can’t imagine they were anything pleasant. The equipment in this med room is, at the very least, up to his standards. Hopefully he’ll be able to find something soon. Something about that creature...it felt _wrong._ I don’t know how to explain it, but it doesn’t seem like it should?

So far, no sign of the previous crew. Honestly, if they encountered what we did, I don’t-I don’t want to think about what that could mean. It _doesn’t_ mean that-

LANCE: Captain? I’m done scanning the body.

KEITH: Oh. Um, okay. Let me just stop the recording-

END TRANSCRIPTION

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-8: FOOTAGE FROM HELMET, REG. KEITH KOGANE, DATED 43357.9**  

KEITH: So you found nothing?

LANCE: I wouldn’t say nothing. I mean, the technology of this medical bay is amazing! I don’t understand, like, most of it, because it’s written in a weird alien language, but Pidge said she’s working on a translator for it-

KEITH: But you found nothing on the creature.

[Lance rolls his eyes, clearly not impressed at being interrupted.]

LANCE: Well, yeah. It’s kind of hard to find anything when you have nothing to base your data on. As far as I can tell, it shares a lot of features with mammalian creatures. Actually, it’s makeup is somewhat similar to ours, but there’s a couple differences. Mostly in vitamin and mineral content. I did get a look at it’s stomach contents, which is a bit more interesting.

KEITH: How so?

LANCE: It’s cannibalistic, at least to some degree. Most of what it had been eating was even more similar to our own makeups-

KEITH: [Somewhat panicked] It was eating humans?

LANCE: What? No. It was eating something _like_ humans. I found nothing that was outright human in its stomach. I won’t discount that it ate something human previously, but nothing in the past day.

KEITH: Oh, good.

LANCE: That’s probably why it attacked you, though. It had barely anything in it’s stomach. It was hungry. Anyway, as I was saying, some of what it had been eating was similar enough to itself that it was probably eating its own kind.

KEITH: Great. Awesome. We have roaming, man-eating creatures on the ship. Probably multiple of them.

LANCE: Yep! Fun times. It also had significant blunt force trauma to its claws and hands. It looks like, at least as far as I can tell, that it beat down whatever doors it came through with its bare hands.

KEITH: Well, we already knew it was strong.

LANCE: Yeah, but that’s like, crazy strong. If we see any more of these we should probably not get anywhere close to it.

KEITH: Guess we’ll need more of your sharpshooting skills, then.

LANCE: Careful there, Captain. That almost sounded like a compliment.

KEITH: It was one. Takes a lot to shoot a moving creature right through the temple like that. Where’d you learn to shoot like that? I doubt it was with the med team.

LANCE: Nah, it wasn’t. I wasn’t always interested in being a medical officer, Captain. Started out in salvage crew, just like you. It’s probably why they sent me on this mission, most of the other medical staff doesn’t have any combat experience.

KEITH: What happened?

LANCE: Couple of things, really. There was-

[A loud crash echoes. They both whip their heads around, and the camera blurs until it steadies, looking at Hunk. He appears to have dropped a medical tray.]

HUNK: Sorry, sorry!

LANCE: Eh, no worries Hunk. Just maybe a little more careful with loud noises in dangerous, possibly man-eating creature stalking circumstances?

HUNK: Yep, yeah, definitely.

KEITH: We should probably get moving, though. That might draw more of those creatures this way, and this isn’t the most easily defensible position. Gather up your things, everybody. Lance, grab whatever medical tech you think you can carry and might be good to have.

LANCE: Roger, Captain.

END VIDEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much in the way of notes today! This part had less researchy things and more "use vague knowledge gathered from medical dramas" things.
> 
> Still, though, concussions are Serious Business. This is the future, so Lance can see a bit more of their brains than we with modern technology can, but not so much in the way of fixing it. Lance does not, by the way, have a concussion. He and Pidge are much more strapped in than Hunk and Keith, because they need less room to move around in general. Lance passed out from shock.
> 
> Oh and the helmets! Like Keith's captain logs, they backup to an external space server every night. They can only record a certain amount, however, so we'll jump around between all of them at some point. 
> 
> We definitely did not get enough Pidge and Hunk this chapter. (Especially Hunk. Sorry, buddy.) They'll start to feature more and more as we go on and start to separate from the captain and crew dynamic. Lance is only showing up so much because he's chatty and medical knowledge was more the focus this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully go up a bit sooner than this one! Writing block hit me hard in the past few weeks, but it's been slowly going away. Plus stuff starts to get more interesting next chapter. Because a certain someone is going to show up next chapter. In fact, likely several someones. Get ready!


	3. Chapter 3

**FILE 8416-A1: OBSERVATION OF ROW-BEEST VIRUS**

We introduced the virus to mice today. Slow exposure over a couple hours, then with testing to determine if the infection took. It did, in all cases. At first, it moved slowly, infecting each cell it could, travelling through the bloodstream. No symptoms appearing yet, but from my findings, in a few days we should see the effects. It travels so quickly, unlike any other virus I’ve ever seen. Hopping from one hijacked cell to another, it takes over, makes it reproduce the virus with lightning speed. Not only that, but it’s altering the way the blood cells move and interact. The purpose is as of yet unknown, but I believe it must be another function of the hostile takeover of the body. Further study will be required. I've acquired an AI to watch over the virus' development, and to record the changes.

-Honerva

**FILE 8416-9: REPAIRED FOOTAGE FROM THE WHITE LION, DATED 43358.3**

HUNK: Are we ever going to get anywhere on this station? Cause, like, I think we’re going in circles now. Or this corridor just looks exactly like all the others.

LANCE: Probably both.

KEITH: I hate this.

LANCE: It’s not any picnic for us, either.

KEITH: Right. Yeah. It’s just…no. Nevermind. Let’s keep going.

LANCE: It seems like “keep going” isn’t really helping, though. We’re pretty much stuck walking down an endless hallway.

KEITH: It’s not like we have any other options!

[He hits his fist against the wall, creating a loud echoing bang, then winces in pain and shakes his hand. Lance moves to him, and starts examining his hand.]

LANCE: You don’t need to yell at me. You’re upset about this situation and whatever other things you have going on, but don’t take it out on us. We’re here to support you, we’re not your enemies.

KEITH: I know! I know. I’m just...under a lot of stress.

LANCE: We all are, Captain.

KEITH: Just call me Keith, Lance.

LANCE: Mmhmm. Anyway, your hand looks fine, just don't punch anymore walls, m'kay?

PIDGE: Look, I love the manly bonding going on over there, but we should keep moving. You just made a ton of noise and we don’t know if there’s any more of those creatures running around-

[Slow footsteps can be heard from off the camera. They all turn in unison towards the sound.]

LANCE: Is it just me, or does that one look a lot smaller than the other guy?

KEITH: We’ve only seen one, Lance. Too early to make a judgement about general size.

LANCE: It’s also not purple, as far as I can tell. Maybe it’s one of our other crew?

[A figure slowly appears down the corridor, limping. It’s thin and tall, with long, straggly hair.]

PIDGE: None of them had hair like that.

KEITH: You’re right though, Lance. It doesn’t look like the thing we saw. I’m going to try to talk to them, see if they’re non-hostile. Keep your guards up.

[Keith walks a bit closer to the figure, which stops short, head lolling up to look at him.]

KEITH: Um, hi? Are you one of the crew from this ship?

[The figure groans wordlessly.]

KEITH: Do, do you need help?

[The figure suddenly blurs, lunging at Keith with inhuman speed. Just as fast, Keith rolls out of the way. It turns to face him, about to lunge again, but Keith pulls a knife from a holster on his knee, which grows into a long blade and slices cleanly through the torso of the creature. The figure falls over, twitching.]

PIDGE: Cool sword. Where’d you get it?

KEITH: Family heirloom.

[One of the creature’s arms moves suddenly, hand grabbing Keith’s ankle. Keith stabs down with the sword, and the creature stops moving, hand falling slack.]

HUNK: So, uh, should we assume it was hostile?

KEITH: Yeah, I think so.

END VIDEO

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-10: FOOTAGE FROM HELMET REG. KATIE HOLT, DATED 43358.3**  

[In the view of the camera, we can see a sealed black body bag, with Lance holding one end and Pidge’s hands on the other.]

PIDGE: I’m just saying, Hunk would have been a better choice to help you carry this thing back. It’s literally in his job description.

LANCE: Right, but that leaves you with the Captain, and you’re both short range attackers. Better to have Hunk able to provide cover fire in case things go sideways. We’re knee deep in a zombie apocalypse right now, so I sincerely doubt just _two_ of these guys are roaming around this station.

PIDGE: I guess. It’s still heavy.

LANCE: There’s a reason they call it dead weight. I can probably manage it on my own for a little bit if you want to take a break, but we’re getting pretty close.

PIDGE: I can handle it. I think. I’ll keep you posted. Are we really getting close, though? Looks like the same boring walls we’ve been passing this entire time.

LANCE: I’ve been mentally mapping it out this entire time. We passed this section roughly half a varga ago, and then we turned down the hallway right…

[They reach a turn in the hallway.]

LANCE: Here.

PIDGE: Impressive.

LANCE: I have a way with directions. C’mon, it’s like five doboshes to the med-bay.

PIDGE: Lead the way, Sacagawea.

[They continue on, twisting through a few more turns.]

PIDGE: Can I ask a question?

LANCE: Shoot.

PIDGE: Why do you keep calling Keith “Captain?” Is it because it annoys him? Or are you one of those uber respectful types, because you don't really seem it.

LANCE: Nah, you're right, I'm not. It's not just to annoy him, either, though that is a benefit. It's mostly because I sense he’s uncomfortable with his role.

PIDGE: So you're poking fun at him?

LANCE: No, not really. I kind of want him to be more confident as a Captain? He's rough around the edges, but I've always seen leadership potential in him.

PIDGE: Wait, really?

LANCE: You know I don't actually hate him, right? It's a friendly rivalry thing, at least on my end. And, I know what it feels like to step up into a role that you don’t think you’re ready for. It helps to have someone who’s acknowledging that you’re doing a good job.

PIDGE: Huh. Nice of you.

LANCE: I can be, occasionally.

PIDGE: What do you mean about the role thing, though? 

LANCE: I, uh. It's not exactly a fun story.

PIDGE: We've got time.

LANCE: Yeah, I guess-oh, we’re here. Door’s still open, too. Awesome. Help me put this on that exam table over there.

PIDGE: Are you going to tell me about that still?

LANCE: Listen, there's things people don't want to talk about sometimes, Pidge.

END VIDEO 

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-B: LOGS FROM WHITE LION MEDICAL DIRECTORY**  

As more and more of our crew comes to me with strange symptoms, I am beginning to fear the worst. Already, Myzax and Trayling have descended into delirium, alternating between panicked screaming and gibberish, and animalistic growling and thrashing. Their eyes...as they turn animalistic, they fog over. It is like the higher functions have disappeared.

All of our efforts have proven fruitless. Allura, Honerva and I have been working around the clock, testing and experimenting. Honerva is particularly focused, though that is to be expected. I wish she would take a break, but she balks even the slightest suggestion of it. I can’t bear to argue it with her. Allura, too, is focused. She is quiet. I believe she feels somehow responsible, watching her people suffer like this. I wish I could say something to take this burden from her, but what could I say? That she isn’t responsible for her subjects? It would not be what I have said, but it would be what she hears. 

So far, fifty crew members sit in our isolation chambers. It is not a happy life for them. Some have not felt direct touch in weeks. We’re operating on as much of a skeleton crew as we can bear, and it is at these times I am thankful that robots can not acquire illnesses.

We begin a new experiment today. I pray that it is the one that works.

-Coran

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-11: REPAIRED FOOTAGE FROM WHITE LION, DATED 43358.5**  

HUNK: Captain-

KEITH: Keith.

HUNK: Right. Do you have any idea where you’re going?

KEITH: Nope. I’ve been keeping track of where we’ve been, though.

HUNK: Oookay. Listen, not to argue with your authority, or anything, but I would really like to, y’know, have an idea of where we’re going?

KEITH: Hunk, it’s not like we have a map for this place. We’re flying blind no matter what.

HUNK: Right, but like, haven’t you been on other ships before? Make a guess based on that? Anything other than “wander down a creepy hallway that’s maybe filled with monsters?”

KEITH: It’s an _alien_ ship, Hunk. They’re all different. Besides, it’s not like they’re especially good at hiding.

HUNK: [increasing in volume] You’ve only seen two of them! You don’t know that!

KEITH: [frustrated] They don’t look like they’re good at hiding!

HUNK: That’s not very defi-

[A bit of static as their communicators turn on.]

LANCE: [slightly distorted] Hey, Captain?

KEITH: Can you just call me Keith-

LANCE: Pidge and I have got the body to the med-bay, and I got a scan registered. I looked around again, too, and I think once Pidge has got her translator finished, we’ll be able to use their tech. It looks similar to what I have back on the main ship. We’re going to be making our way back to you. What’s your location?

KEITH: Go straight on from where you left us, and take the first right. Long corridor, lots of doors, looks like a barracks or something. Nothing jumped out at us then, but stay vigilant. We didn’t clear the hallway.

LANCE: Oh, of course you didn’t. Pidge, we gotta clear the hallway as we go, the Captain and Hunk were too lazy to do it themselves.

KEITH: It was too risky to do it without medical support nearby, Lance-

LANCE: Oh, whatever. See you soon, Captain.

KEITH: It's Keith.

LANCE: Sure thing, Captain.

[Keith gives a frustrated sigh.]

KEITH: I should just make you stay back in the med-bay, at least you won't bug me anymore.

LANCE: Wouldn't work, I'd just bug you over the communicator. Okay, I'm going now-

KEITH: Wait, Lance-

LANCE: What? What other thing could you possibly need?

KEITH: Neither of the bodies moved, right?

LANCE: You're kidding me. That's what you wanted to know? The fact that I didn't mention anything like that didn't clue you in? "Oh, nothing happened, Captain, just a couple of bodies moving, nothing major." No, nothing moved, and they aren't going to be. Trust me, anything that came back after what I’ve done to the brains will be nothing to worry about. It’ll be less “Walking Dead” and more “Luigi Galvani’s frog legs.”

KEITH: I-who?

LANCE: Y’know, the guy with the eletrical impulses and the frogs on clotheslines?

[A few beats of silence.]

HUNK: Lance, you forget that only you went to medical school, or actually remember anything from high school. The rest of us forgot everything we learned, like normal people.

LANCE: Tch. Philistines. I’ll call you if I need back up.

[Static as the communicators shut off.]

HUNK: He used to be so normal, back before medical school.

[Hunk sits down against a wall, and Keith follows soon after.]

KEITH: You knew him before that?

HUNK: Uh, yeah? We’ve been friends for years, old family friends. You did too, remember? We were all in the same training course at the Garrison.

KEITH: What?

HUNK: Yeah, it was a whole big thing. He had to leave half-way through the year, and never came back. Transferred to a medical program, worked his ass off to graduate early. I only know why he left because my mothers heard from his family about it. He didn’t talk to me about it for nearly a year, which was really weird for him. That guy'll talk about all his feelings until your ears fall off.

KEITH: I think he was about to tell me earlier.

HUNK: Really? Huh.

KEITH: What?

HUNK: It’s just-I don't know, maybe he's finally getting over it? Or maybe he just trusts you.

KEITH: Ha, I doubt it's trust. Lance clearly dislikes me.

HUNK: That is not dislike, more competitiveness. He had you all set up to be rivals in training, did you know that?

KEITH: No, not at all.

HUNK: It was pretty funny, he was always trying to start arguments with you and you would just walk away. Makes more sense now that I know you don't even remember this, though.

KEITH: This isn't helping me think that he actually likes me.

HUNK: Ah, you don't understand Lance, right. He's changed a lot since then, but I think you remind him of before the incident during training. Makes him fall back into those competitive patterns, so he snipes and he pokes fun, but it's all surface level. He's told me that he thinks you'll be a good captain someday, though don't tell him I told you that, he'll get all pissy with me.

KEITH: Huh. Just someday?

HUNK: Keith, you and I both know you're not filling the role of captain perfectly yet. Which is fine, I know this is your first solo mission, though I don't know why they chose a rookie Captain for the mission, seeing the mess we're in.

KEITH: Thanks.

HUNK: It's not your fault! I think. Just seems like a more advanced mission, you know?

KEITH: They couldn't get anyone else to go.

HUNK: Oh. Why'd you wanna go?

[Keith opens his mouth to respond, but closes it instead. He turns away.]

KEITH: I have my reasons.

[They lapse into silence for a few minutes, until a sharp crack of static from their communicators breaks it.]

PIDGE: Hey, we found an open door in the hallway that you guys missed. We should check it out, maybe we can find a way through.

KEITH: Roger that. We’re heading to you now.

END VIDEO

* * *

 

 **FILE 8416-12: FOOTAGE FROM HELMET REG. HUNK GARRETT, DATED 43358.5**  

HUNK: Pidge?

PIDGE: Hey! Over here.

[Hunk and Keith walk over to Lance and Pidge, who are standing near an open door.]

KEITH: Was this open the entire time?

PIDGE: No, it opened when we walked past it. Scared the life out of Lance, he screamed like a little baby.

LANCE: We’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, Pidge! Excuse me for being a little jumpy.

PIDGE: Uh-huh. Anyway, we figured better to wait for you before going in.

KEITH: Smart plan.

LANCE: Shall we see what’s behind door number two?

KEITH:I thought there was only one door.

LANCE: No, because-you know what, nevermind. We’ll get into that later.

[He steps through the door, followed by Keith. Pidge goes through soon after. Hunk nervously fidgets for a moment, then follows after them.]

LANCE: Wow, it’s dark in here.

KEITH: Yeah. Lights on, everyone.

[The room is suddenly cast into light as flashlights light up on everyone’s wrists. The room is wide, and chrome. A wall, stacked high with glass cages, makes up the back of the room, and several terminals line the wall to the right. Various stations dot the room, some with spilled chemicals and broken tubes on them, and some clear save for a few pieces of overturned equipment. Most importantly, in the center of the room, propped up against one of the stations, is a man.]

HUNK: Wait, is that…

KEITH: Shiro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, two months ago: Should have the new chapter out in a week!
> 
> Me, now: I was a fool.
> 
> I am so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this! Unfortunately, a lot has been happening with me personally, and most of my focus has been to cleaning up my emotional well-being.
> 
> However! The chapter is done, and we have a lot happening! Only one cool little research thing, though. [Luigi Galvani](http://www.batteryfacts.co.uk/BatteryHistory/Galvani.html) is a real dude, and while I don't know if he's studied in medical schools, I did learn about him in my regular schooling. Frogs on a clothesline is not how I would say it actually happened, but it is how I remembered it before I googled, so I figure Lance remembers badly too. Oh, and yes, the virus is named the "Row-Beest" virus. I am very clever, thank you for noticing. It's named after the two scientists who first discovered it. Maybe. _Suspense._
> 
> Hopefully we'll get more cool zombie fight scenes soon, but the plot takes precedence, so only one more zombie today. Maybe, depending on what, exactly, is up with Shiro, we have multiple. That's right: we have _even more suspense._
> 
> I hope the wait for the next chapter will not be as long! I'll do my best to get it out.


End file.
